Al final del dia
by GinnyEowynFreya of Camelot
Summary: Obscuridad, dolor, tristeza, angustia, todo un mar de emociones. Eso sentía Sir Alynor en ese momento, su último momento, en el que revivió todos sus recuerdos. Personaje: Sir Alynor (2x2)


_Este fic participa en el reto __**"La mochila mágica de Merlín"**__ para el foro de __**En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica.**_

Disclaimer: Merlín y sus personajes no me pertenecen (excepto los que no reconozcan) si no a sus respectivos dueños.

**N/A: **De la mochila de Merlín me han salido los tres elementos al azar: **Alynor**, rating T y género Angst. Espero les agrade ;)

* * *

Obscuridad, dolor, tristeza, angustia, todo un mar de emociones. Eso sentía Sir Alynor en ese momento, su último momento, en el que revivió todos sus recuerdos.

La ultima mañana del torneo en Camelot, la final. Sir William de Deira contra Sir Alynor, un enfrentamiento que todos esperaban, impacientes, y conforme avanzaba el día, la gente llegaba al lugar donde se celebraría la final.

Sir Alynor no se encontraba nervioso, Sir William era un gran contrincante, no lo dudaba pero confiaba en si mismo ya en su habilidades. Después de todo ere un caballero de Camelot y sus prácticas con el príncipe Arturo lo colocaban entre los mejores.

-¡Sir Alynor!- lo llamo alguien antes de poder entrar a su tienda para prepararse para la justa-Buena suerte en el torneo-le desearon

Entro en la tienda, animado, comenzó a prepararse, convencido de que sería un buen enfrentamiento.

De pronto, todo sucedió a gran velocidad, sintió una presencia a su espalda, una mano le tapo la boca, quiso reaccionar, gritar, pero no podía, sintió que el aire se iba de su cuerpo, se sintió desesperado y en un instante recordó muchas cosas antes del final.

Recordó a un pequeño niño castaño jugando con su hermana, en las calles de Camelot, justo afuera de su casa. Las risas de los niños inundaban la calle bulliciosa, entre las idas y venidas de la gente.

-Cuando yo sea grande-decía el niño-Seré un caballero de Camelot, seré el mejor y serviré al rey y al príncipe.

-Claro Alynor- lo animo la pequeña-pero, ¿Aun seguirás jugando conmigo, verdad?-pregunto ella inocentemente

-Claro Alyde- le dijo el niño-Aunque tenga que salir del castillo, siempre regresaré a jugar contigo.

Los niños sonrieron animados, continuando con su juego.

-¡Alynor! ¡Alyde!-grito una voz- ¡Adentro! ¡Ahora!

Los niños corrieron al interior de su casa, donde esperaba su madre.

-Su padre ya debe venir en camino y ya saben que no le gusta verlos jugar afuera.-

Los niños asintieron tristes, deseaban que su padre cambiara.

Alynor y su familia vivían en la parte principal del pueblo. Al ser nobles, su casa era una de las más importantes.

Su madre se sentó en los sillones del salón principal y comenzó a coser con la pequeña Alyde a su lado, pro Alynor deseaba seguir jugando y de pronto en una carrera hacia el otro lado del salón, tropezó con una mesa y tiro al suelo el jarrón que tenia encima, provocando que se hiciera pedazos.

-¡Alynor, por Dios!-grito su madre, viendo como su hijo se levantaba apurado y al mismo tiempo como las puertas del salón se abrían y en la estancia entraba un hombre de rostro severo, mirada pétrea y cabello castaño como el de su hijo, con algunas canas.

La mujer cerró los ojos con angustia al ver a su esposo, sabía que era un hombre muy severo, responsable e inflexible y lo que acaba de hacer Alynor, no lo ayudaba en nada.

El hombre observo los restos del jarrón y miro a su hijo.

-¿Como lo rompiste?-le pregunto simplemente

-Jugando, padre-le respondió

-¿En el salón?

-Sí, lo siento

Su padre lo observo severamente por unos minutos y le pregunto:

-¿Cumpliste todas tus tareas?

-Sí, padre

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

-¿Tomaste tus clases?

-Si

-¿Practicaste equitación?

-Si

-¿Ordenaste tu habitación como te dije?

-Si

-¿Supervise que todos los sirvientes cumplieran su trabajo?

Alynor no contesto. ¡Lo había olvidado!

Evito mirar a su padre a los ojos y dijo: -No, padre

-Ya veo, ¡irresponsabilidad! No cumples tus tareas, te pones a jugar y encima destruyes un jarrón.

Alynor siguió mirando el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo.

-Te has ganado que te prohíba salir o jugar en algún lado durante dos semanas.

-¿QUE?- dijo el niño-¿Por qué?

-No cumpliste tus tareas, mereces un castigo.

-Solo fue una tarea, ¿Dos semanas?, ¡Estas siendo injusto...-

Pero una bofetada corto sus palabras y oyó un grito ahogado por parte de su madre.

-No te corresponde cuestionar mis decisiones, puede que seas pequeño, pero ya tienes la edad y la capacidad para ser responsable.

-Pero...-una bofetada más lo silencio y a través de las lágrimas pudo ver a su padre que lo miraba con furia y el rostro triste de su madre.

-Ve a tu habitación-le dijo el

Desde ese día Alynor, juro que no iba a volver a llorar, se sentía humillado cada vez que lo hacía y nuca volvió a pasar, hasta que años más tarde, cuando Alynor tenía 17 años, una extraña enfermedad, le arrebato a su hermana Alyde.

Sus recuerdos lo invadían. La muerte de sus padres, sus entrenamientos con los demás caballeros y el príncipe, cuando fue nombrado caballero y sus victorias en otros torneos, pues él era un caballero ejemplar.

Unos recuerdos eran felices, otros dolorosos, tristes, pero los recordaba todos.

Obscuridad, dolor, tristeza, angustia, todo un mar de emociones, y ahí al final del día, eso era todo lo que sentía, de pronto no vio, ni oyó nada más.

* * *

_**Pues aquí, esta espero le haya agradado y tal vez ¿Un review? :) no estaba muy segura con el final pero he decidido dejarlo así. **_

_**Un beso y un abrazo y sobre todo gracias por leer, jejeje! **_

_**Gabriela: D**_


End file.
